


Falling

by missfae (missreeree)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, could be gen or slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreeree/pseuds/missfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's "death"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with in Photoshop.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
